


Not Over Yet

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Is the menu still wrong? What is wrong? Hannibal was convinced he needed to eat Will in order to forgive him, yet now that he has Jack and Will at the table and the moment has come, it's not providing Hannibal the closure he thought it would...
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	Not Over Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Digestivo when Hannibal is about to kill Will. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

No scream, just a slight parting of the lips, eyes drifting towards him, only to move away. Perhaps Will Graham was slipping away, even as Hannibal Lecter sawed into his skull, ready to enter the pulsing, pink heart of all his secrets. 

No, Will, Hannibal thought, hardening his heart as he applied the bone saw to his beloved’s brow. You don’t get to slip away as I kill and eat you. I’ll chase after you in whatever form you’ve given me and swallow your soul along with the rest of you. 

Come back…I’ll chase you down…find your soul…turn back time…won’t let you slip away…it was almost a childish chant, a parody of his own weeping when he’d held Mischa’s lifeless body in his arms. When he’d tasted her flesh. Lift the fork for this was as close as he’d ever be to her again. Better to devour her than let what was left of her be wasted. 

Only Mischa was still gone. And very soon Will Graham would be gone. 

Jack was screaming, screaming the scream Hannibal felt building behind his own lips. It was as if the agnet was expressing the fury, the pain, the loss which Hannibal himself felt with every buzz of the instrument in his hand. They’d carried Will Graham for so long, he’d brought the two men together. Only they were losing him. 

Will didn’t seem to notice this. He gazed at Jack and Hannibal with a glazed wonder as if he didn’t quite understand what the fuss was over. It was because Hannibal had drugged him. He hadn’t wanted Will to suffer, yet this was maddening. Once more Will Graham was going to slip away into his mind, even when Hannibal was cracking his skull open. 

No. This was a moment when Hannibal, Will and Jack should have been closer than they’d ever been, bound together. Only they weren’t. Once more Jack and Hannibal could only scream and saw. On the outside, looking in. 

What if Will slipped away entirely and all Jack and Hannibal were left with was meat? If anyone could disappear while his body was still here, it was Will Graham. 

No. The menu might have been wrong in Baltimore. Perhaps this was right one. It wasn’t what Hannibal wanted. This wasn’t how things should end, no matter how right it had seemed when he planned it.  


It was a relief to see the Italian police, to see them burst into the room. It was a relief to put down the saw and raise his hands. 

No, it wasn’t the right scenario. Will Graham wouldn’t die here. All he’d have was another scar, a mark left on him by Hannibal Lecter, a promise of things to come. Things far more intimate than simply forgiving and consuming Will. 

It wasn’t over yet.


End file.
